


Written in Stone

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Verstael's meddling has tangled the strings of fate for all of Eos. Aera has returned not to fix those strings. She has come back for one thing or shall we say, person. Though she's still has a duty to perform, she's not leaving Eos without seeing her beloved.Or Aera has another shot at life, finds out Ardyn alive and full of daemon and has made it her mission to bring him back to the light.Ardyn, on the other hand, thinks this Aera is a soulless clone Verstael has created and is bent on destroying it.





	1. Ardyn's Going to Kill Verstael for This

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just an indulgent fic for me. Episode Ardyn was just too sad, even with the hint of a happy afterlife like Noctis and don't get me started on Bahamut using Aera's image. That was just wrong on so many levels especially for a so-called god to use.

 

Awareness was not something she expected. She had long ago reached her eternal rest in the arms of the man she loved unconditionally and yet, here she was aware of her existence once more. Opening her eyes was a feat but she finally achieved her goal after several minutes. What greeted her was a distorted sight. As if she was underwater but what surrounded her was not water. It was far to thick for that. It was cold to her skin but it wasn’t uncomfortable, just strange.

She reached forward which required much more effort than opening her eyes. Her limbs felt heavy and not simply because of the fluid surrounding her. Her palm came in contact with the glass and she quickly realized that she was surrounded by glass. She had never seen glass so thick before even distorted before her she could tell the glass surrounding her was not like the blown glass bottles she had seen in the markets.

“She’s awake? Quick, call Chief Besithia!”

Aera didn’t quite understand the words they were speaking but the man in front of her seem shocked. He was calling to the other men in white coats. Their attire was very weird, really everything around her was interesting and complicated looking.

It didn’t take long for the person they were calling to come running. He entered the room and moved swiftly to stand in front of her. His blue eyes wide with some emotions Aera couldn’t discern. His voice was deep as he spoke quickly to the other men that jumped to follow his commands. While they moved about in the room, she lost interest and looked down at her hands. Nothing looked different about them but there was something wrong. Something was different inside of her and she didn’t know what it was.

Her last memories came back in a rush of images that she couldn’t understand at first but the longer she pondered the more she understood what she saw. She had foolishly told Somnus the truth before speaking with Ardyn. She didn’t think he would resort to such horrifying actions to secure the throne. She should have known. She had been stupid and it cost her everything.

How could she had been so naïve?

How could she betray him in such a way?

Her heart… she had broken her heart.

As the liquid drain away, she found herself slowly sliding down as she couldn’t stand properly. The glass rose up with a loud sound that made her jump. Everything was loud and strange to her. She felt no relief even as the man kneel on more knee and inspected her. His deep voice full of amusement as he talked quickly to the other men.

Aera didn’t remember what happened next only that darkness came over her as the blonde haired man reached for her.

 

* * *

 

Ardyn wasn’t exactly sure what Verstael was up to lately. The man had become quite secretive lately. Not that it mattered because whatever the man was doing didn’t really concern him. His only issue was the explosion that happened in the lab two days ago.

Of course, he couldn’t die from it but that didn’t mean he wanted to feel his skin burn off for the few seconds that it did. Several of the scientists had been injured or died setting back their timeline by many weeks which was why he was wasting the time to talk to some of the researchers. He was a tad bit curious about the secret project the man was indulging in.

It didn’t take long to find the records that the man was hiding. Since Verstael was down still from the mysterious explosion Ardyn didn’t have to worry about him finding out that he was doing some snooping. Half of the information was about cloning, as always. Verstael surely had some kind of obsession with creating clones. They had already begun using his genetic material for the Magitek troops, what more could the researcher want.

Reading over the file Ardyn stopped at a certain part,

_-Remains of female specimen retrieve from Angelgard near Adagium._

“It can’t be,” he spoke unknowingly.

_-Cloning process differed from magitek process resulting in near perfect replication. Specimen cloning successful._

Ardyn hadn’t even realized his hand was shaking as he read the next line.

_-Specimen genetic markers prove ancestry of Oracle bloodline._

_“Ardyn, my love… what are you doing? We’re supposed to have a date, spend time with me”_

He didn’t remember dropping the file or leaving the room, but he found himself standing over Verstael before long. The man still unconscious from the explosion. He reached for the man’s neck before he caught himself. He was being foolish, he still needed the scientist and yet he wanted to strangle him for his unholy experiment.

Stepping back, he rolled his shoulder and chuckle a bit before turning on his heels and leaving the room. He would simply need to watch the recording of the experiment.  It was quite obvious something went wrong, which meant that the abomination must have died.

It didn’t take long to pull up the recording of the incident. He was quite apt at working technology now. The recording started with Verstael running into the room over to a glass tube. Not the standard process of cloning but one Ardyn had become familiar with. They had released the liquid from the glass case and let the glass rise up leaving a familiar form crumpled on the floor.

Verstael had kneeled by her and as soon as he touched her a light was emitted from her consuming everything in the room until the recording stopped abruptly. Once it restarted the woman was standing in the aftermath of what everyone thought was an explosion. She stepped over the researcher and stared at the camera for several seconds.

His beloved was before him… no this was a mockery of the woman he knew. Verstael had crossed a line that he would pay for dearly but first, he had to find that doll and get rid of it. Aera was dead. She needed to stay dead.

* * *

 

The world before Aera was not the one she left behind nor the one she waited in during her time in the afterlife. Everything before her was loud and scary and yet she found herself almost excited by such strange things.

She wanted to explore it all and learn everything, but she had a duty to perform. A calling to answer. She had to find the Oracle. The one that communed with the gods, for her duty was to speak the words of Eos to those that have forgotten their duties.

_“Devour the strings of fate. Life shall not be a story already written.”_

She would carry out the will of Eos, but first and foremost, she had to find some clothes.

 


	2. Onward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aera finally gets the okay to go to Tenebrae. Ardyn spots Aera but loses the chance to kill her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget this story is kind of episodic so it jumps in time a little but will remain linear for the most part. Except for any Aera/Ardyn fluff that happens in flashback chapter. Expect those soon. 
> 
> Un'betaed but I did proof it. :)

It had been almost a week since she found her way to the strange city roads. She was able to steal some clothes that had been hung out to dry. She felt terrible for doing it but being completely naked was never a good thing in public. Her first week had been spent learning the language of the people around her. She knew very little but enough to ask for help or give thanks.

She spent most of her days going into the buildings that were for the public and learning what each one was. Though she was sure she wouldn’t be able to see every establishment. The city was huge, and it would be a daunting task. She learned early on to stay away from the smooth roads. She had to walk to the side area with everyone else lest she gets hit by the mechanical beast or car as one of the nice ladies told her.

Cars came in many didn’t types, but all of them made her nervous. The people that operated them did so without much thought or it seemed that way.

She made her way to the small shop where she had met a woman named Mina. She let Aera work there doing small tasks and gave her pocket change or fed her for payment. Aera very thankful for the job. It kept her fed and out of the cold.

Learning the currency was as much an issue as learning the language, but so far she had done well by her own standards.

She was biding her time until she received word for the Goddess, Eos. Though she knew what her goal was, she had to wait until Eos told her it was safe to travel. The man that had brought her back was searching for her. It was unsafe to leave the city.

She understood and so she made the most of her time. She found the library very helpful in learning the language. Even though she thought she would receive some divine intervention with the language barrier. She could only assume Eos wanted her to learn on her own. It was tedious but gave her something to do.

After working she left the small shop and head to the room she was renting. It was at that very moment she moved to cross the street that she received Eos’ words.

_Forgotten Oracle, find your path outside these walls. Find your way to Tenebrae where Bahamut’s chosen oracle resides. Be mindful for there is one that seeks your destruction._

Eos’ presence left her and the blaring horn shocked her from her trance. She physical jolted and ran across the street out of the way. Her heart pounding loudly in her chest as the truck lurked forward before accelerating. A man yelled obscenity out of the window at her shaking his hand threateningly.

Aera hand rested on her chest and she sighed loudly. She really hated cars.

 

* * *

 

How hard was it to find a naked blonde-haired, soulless woman? Apparently, it was a feat that was near impossible for the Nilfhiem guard. Ardyn’s had plenty of patience. He had centuries to build up his tolerance even if he slept for most of it, but his patience was waning with every second that ticked away. He wasn’t even sure why he was so agitated.  It was a clone. It wasn’t like it was Aera.

So when the guard returned to report nothing new, Ardyn found himself smiling widely as some insult left his mouth. He would find her himself. It was obvious that everyone else lacked the ability to search properly.

He resorted to walking about the inner downtown area near the research center. She couldn’t have gone very far, but if she was indeed a perfect replica of Aera she was bound to cause issues. The explosion of light that wiped out most of the main lab was not something that needed to be repeated. Aldercapt was tied around his pinky but he didn’t need word getting back to the emperor about a clone of an ancient oracle. He had his own plans to enact without the man suddenly getting an idea he wished to carry out.

“Chancellor Izunia, we have word that a woman with blond hair was spotted near here. Ardyn forgot he had a guard following him uselessly.

“Ah, good. Some actual progress has been made. I was beginning to lose faith. Where about was she spotted?”

The man gave him the exact coordinates and he told the guard to leave his presence. He would deal with the abomination on his own.

It didn’t take very long to find the woman that resembled his former fiancée. She stood in the center of the street staring forward without moving as cars honked their horns and people yelled at her to get out the street.

“It seems the doll has the mental capacity of a mule. Not to worry I’ll end that miserable existence for you.” He moved forward but she seemed to shake away whatever was holding her there and scurry across the crosswalk. She was visibly shaken and sighed while holding her hand to her chest.

_“Oh! Don’t do that Ardyn… you scared me. Sneaking up on me is so very rude.” Aera said her hand resting against her chest as if it would stop her pounding heart._

_Ardyn chuckled gently at her reaction before pulling her against his chest, “Forgive me, my love, I could not turn down the opportunity.”_

_She smacked his forearm softly before leaning into the embrace. “I don’t like surprises like that.”_

It was like being hit with ice cold water when the memory surface. He had to stomp back down. He had not the time to be reminiscent over the past. She had her mannerism but that was to be expected. He just didn’t like how much it reminded him of her.

He had to get rid of her, but before he could even catch up with her, she was gone. Not in a normal way either. He would have simply shadow step if needed to get to her, but after indulging in the memory too long he realized that she had literally disappeared.

Some poke him in the back of his mind. A fleeting thought he didn’t dare examine.

After all, Aera was dead and she needed to stay dead. For both of their sakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story is still way before ffxv starts. Lunafreya is still a child and Tenebrae has not been annexed yet. I realized that Ardyn has Ifrit, Lunafreya has Shiva, and Noctis has the rest of the Astral so should Aera get Garuda. I'm thinking hard about this. I kind of want someone else on her team. 
> 
> Ardyn really hard to write but I will do my best. He really does not want Aera to be his Aera. 
> 
> Chapter count will rise as I get closer to the number.
> 
> Omake:
> 
> *How I wanted to write that scene with Ardyn spotting Aera
> 
> “It seems the doll has the mental capacity of a mule. Not to worry I’ll end that miserable existence for you.” He moved forward but she turned around and crossed back to where he was. Her face flushed with anger. 
> 
> "My love, did you just call me a dumbass?"
> 
> "..."


	3. Strings of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aera meets the Oracle and realizes there are some she can't save. She also gets a useful ability.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Ardyn this chapter. Couldn't figure out how to fit him in. This is mostly and plot moving chapter.

 

Aera was positive Eos’ mode of traveling was the worse. After receiving her word, she was promptly picked up by a supernatural force and sat down unceremoniously outside of the vast city. With only the words to go forth, Aera was left to find her own way. It didn’t take long for her to figure out Eos had already pointed her in the right direction. She only had to go forward.

Reaching Tenebrae required her to ride a train. Aera had no idea what a train was when it was explained to her how to reach her destination. She quickly learned she did not like trains or at least the outside of them. She found the inside to be nice, though riding it made her queasy.

As she waited, she was able to talk to a few people and learn about Tenebrae. It was home to the bloodline of the oracles, her descendants. A royal family that was closely associated with Lucis, Somnus’ descendants.

There was much she still didn’t know but as she was determined to find out everything about both royal families. When she got off the train in Tenebrae she was awestruck by its beauty. Her family had flourished even without her, becoming such important people. She should be happy, but something prevented that feeling from arising. An apprehension growing wildly in the pit of her stomach.

The small kingdom was situated on floating islands in a mountainous region. It was mind-boggling to see but Aera loved it at first sight. Her first goal was to look around, then learn about the oracle before meeting with her. She wanted to be prepared to convince the oracle to side with Eos rather than Bahamut. So, she made it her goal to find a library and read about her family and the Lucis.

* * *

 

“Hand in hand with the oracle…” Aera repeated the line over and over. What nonsense was this? All of it was lies. Somnus had written history in the way he saw fit.

She had read for hours. Several different texts, most of the books were about history. Some of them were hard to comprehend in the new language but those that dated farther back was in the language she understood, and it was there that she learned the most. No matter what text she read it was all the same. Somnus this. Somnus that.

His name never appeared. He was written out of history. Forgotten like a mayfly. She had to close the book because reading it was making her physically ill. She had caused this. Telling Somnus the truth before Ardyn. She had caused all of this to occur. He must have died hating her and here she was living again doing the will of a god. Had she not learned the first time.

_I am not like those that have betrayed you. I will not forsake you, loyal one._

The words came like a song on a breeze. Gentle and comforting. Aera knew Eos was not like the Astral she had trusted so implicitly and yet her guilt of living without him was eating away at her.

“But I must go on. To save the innocents that would be sacrificed in a world where no choice mattered,” she sighed heavily before getting to her feet. She would see the Oracle and share with her the truth of it all.

* * *

 

Sylva wasn’t sure what she felt. A force that was familiar yet foreign had entered the Manor. Fear grasped at her. This power was beyond her and nothing like anything she had ever felt. Yet, it was not malicious but was fear-inspiring nonetheless. She rose from her seat in her drawing room, having decided to have late night tea before bed. She found her way to the gardens where the power originated.

The flowers that had been blue had somehow taken on a crimson red that sent chills down her spine. She stepped down into the garden easily finding the entity waiting for her patiently.

The woman that stood there, stared down at the flowers, an indiscernible expression on her face. Sylva navigated through the flowers toward the woman. The closer she got to the woman she felt kinship form as deep down she knew this woman was an oracle as she was. It was confusing but she was no longer afraid of the blond-haired woman.

“It is as I remember,” she finally spoke before looking up at Sylva.

Sylva smiled gently, “We have taken care of the gardens for many centuries.”

“Admirable,” she said before smiling herself, “I am Aera.”

“The first Oracle.”

“Yes, please to meet you,” Aera said holding her hand out. Sylva took the offered hand and as soon as the two touched Sylva saw an ethereal light surrounding the first Oracle. Some force was protecting the woman from the eyes of the Astrals. Sylva couldn’t fathom who it was, but she knew that this meeting would have to remain a secret even from the Astrals.

* * *

 

Touching the Oracles hand opened something inside Aera.  She didn’t know what it was but suddenly she could see. She could see in a way she hadn’t before. The woman before her had strings of light trailing off in several directions. It was like diamonds being hit by the sun. Each string of light connecting to others in a way that Aera didn’t understand at first.

_The strings of fate have been revealed to you by the touch of your own descendant. Now you may move forward in your duties, but to save them all you must not change her fate. For there are those that must go forth bravery toward death._

Aera didn’t understand, but she knew that disobeying Eos was not the way. Seeing the strings of fate was a burden as now she realized that the black string around the woman’s neck led to the person that would inevitably kill her. She reached out confusing the woman by her actions as she touched the black string. The sight of the man that would kill Sylva came to her mind and she quickly let go of it. She could not change that even if she wanted to.

“I know what must happen.” Sylva spoke somberly, “Bahamut has given me that vision long ago. I am resolved to die as I should.”

Aera felt pity for the woman. For she once was prepared to die. It was unfair to ask so much of a person. It was cruel.

“You are honorable. Know this, that the ones you cherish most will not have the fate you foresaw. She will not allow it.”

Sylva was taken aback by the words. Surprised that the former Oracle knew what she saw. Knew what she dreaded in her heart the day she communed with the gods days after her daughter’s birth, “Who is with you?”

“The one that watches us all. The Dawn.”

Sylva had looked up at the deity that allowed her to see their presence. Eos rested above Aera. Her golden eyes piercing as she peered down on the Oracle. Her crimson wings outstretched as feathers fell to the ground or upon red sylleblossoms. She could hear a hymn playing and the voices of a choir singing. The former Oracle was communing with someone above the Astrals. 

“Thank you,” she spoke with reverence. “You have my unending appreciation. Please watch over my children.”

Aera nodded stepping back from the oracle. The flowers before her slowly returned to their natural blue. Eos lifted her from the garden gently this time. Placing her outside of Tenebrae.

“I was sent so that I could see the strings of fate that Bahamut has created?” Aera asked as she looked down at the attire Eos provided for her. The white dress with red accents was beautiful and a testament to who she served.

_To rid this world of fate, you must see the paths that lie ahead. Only then will you guide the King of Light out of the destiny that has been decided for him._

Aera took a deep breath looking up at the night sky. “Why let us suffer under such cruelty.”

_Without your sacrifice, the starscourge would destroy all of Eos. Bahamut’s scheme was foolhardy and yet interfering at that moment would ruin the only chance any of you had. I regret I could not save you or the one you love._

She nodded not sure she could accept what happen but knowing there was no reason to hold a grudge.

Changing back into normal clothes she placed the blessed dress into her bag she had brought. She was sure she would need to wear it again. She felt confident if she looked like an oracle and she was sure Eos knew that. Granting her the dress simply to make her feel better.

Looking back up at the stars Aera smiled sadly, “She’ll die tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are now past the point where Sylva dies at the manor. We'll be moving on to Kingsglaive area of time now. Aera and Ardyn will likely meet again there. 
> 
> Some extra info, Aera is hidden from the eyes of the Astrals. So long as she doesn't stand out too much she won't be seen. Eos looks are going to be based on the greek design and some of my own preferences. Aera still doesn't know Ardyn is alive and at the moment thinks that Somnus killed him after her. For sake of plot let's say her vision didn't reveal that Ardyn would be used in such a horrifying way only that he was to be king. Now that I think about it maybe she really only knew that he was supposed to be king and not the rest.


	4. Deserved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aera makes her way to Insomnia after traveling for several years under Eos' guidance. On her way there she decides to change the fate of a dying woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Ardyn here but I guarantee it next chapter.

Time had passed by so quickly that Aera hadn’t realized she had been traveling the world for almost twelve years. Eos was always there to lead her, so she followed her direction knowing she was safe. Along the way, she learned about the strings of fate that she could see. 

 

The thin silvery strings of light that were always taut could be found on everyone she met. It wasn’t surprising. The strings were what control a person’s actions. The past, present, and future were all laid out for every human being. It was disconcerting at first for Aera but she learned that she could affect the fate of others. 

 

She had maneuvered the fate of many individuals to allow them to chose their own paths and make their own decisions. They were many that were no longer slaves to the compelling force of Bahamut. The force that pulled them in the direction of his choosing. Aera had severed those bonds through minor changes in every person she met. 

 

The result was pleasant almost every time but there was always a fate that was inevitable. At the very least she tried to provide those people with as much happiness as she could.  Eos words always rang true in those cases. There were those that had to face death with bravery. 

 

But today would not be one of those days for the woman before her. She had been on her way to Insomnia. Eos had told her it was time for her to move forward, which was how she found the woman lying in a trash heap covered in her own blood. Insects were everywhere trying land on her. Not even waiting until she took her last breath. 

 

Aera fanned the annoying pest away and crouched near the woman. She could see the bond of death around her neck trailing off toward the city. Her would-be-murdered had gone back to the city. She reached out and touched the black string and the scene unfolded in her mind how the woman found herself in such a state. 

 

The dark-haired woman had not taken the betrayal well. Aera knew those emotions well. Betrayal ate away at a person’s heart and trust. She had experienced it first had but unlike this woman, she had no way of seeking retribution on her betrayer, so she learned early on to let that rage go. Yet, she didn’t think this woman would and she secretly hoped it was true. 

  
Quickly she served the woman’s fated end before she took her last breath. The wound would normally be fatal but without the bond, it was possible for the young woman to change how things progressed and Aera would help the woman achieve that. 

 

With Eos blessing, she healed the woman’s wound. She came to her senses with a start. Her eyes were wide with fear and confusion. 

 

“It’s okay now. You don’t have anything to fear.” Aera said helping the woman to sit up. She looked around then down at her clothes. The blood had soaked the front of her shirt. It hadn’t even dried yet. 

 

She pressed her hand to her stomach were a wound should have been. Aera could see the woman was racing through several thoughts. She ended on rage. 

 

“I’ll kill him… I’ll kill him!” she said rushing to get on her feet. 

 

“Crowe, I know you must be very angry but attacking now is not the answer.”

 

Crowe stopped what she was doing and looked at Aera, “How do you know my name… no, what did you do? I should be dead… that was fatal. I was- I was dead.”

 

Aera shook her head, “You had not taken your last breath yet. You were on the borderline. I only pulled you away.”

 

Crowe pulled up her shirt to look at her abdomen that had blood smeared but was without injury, “You healed me?”

 

Aera gave a nonverbal confirmation before turning her attention to the city gates. “Could I trouble you for assistance?”

 

The dark haired woman dropped the hem of her shirt then looked at Insomnia. “Who are you?”

 

“A Messenger or an Oracle. Either title is correct.”

 

“Oracle? There is only one oracle,” the woman hand still lingered on her stomach. “Why did you save me?”

 

“Because you deserve better,” she stated as she began to walk forward.

 

Crowe followed. Her hand never leaving her stomach, “What do you need. I owe a debt I can’t hope to repay.”

 

“I need to enter Insomnia and find Caelum Via.”

 

“Oddly specific place,” Crowe said.

 

“Yes, she prefers not to be vague.” she laughed a little. 

 

“She?”

 

“Lucis has the favor of the Astrals, correct?” Aera asked.

 

“So they say. It would explain the strangeness of the royal family and their abilities.”

 

“I have the favor of someone else. As I said I am a messenger.” she looked over to the woman that thought over her words.

 

“Are you Lady Lunafreya’s sister?”

 

“No, but were are distant relatives. She has a duty to fulfill and I have one as well.” Aera explained as she took in the environment around her. She noticed the countless black bonds of fate originating from the city. Death loomed over the city and Aera wasn’t sure if she could save those people. Eos had not given her a task yet but she hoped it would be to save the innocent ones. 

 

“So you need me to enter Insomnia?”

 

“If you would like to help that would be nice but I won’t force you. I know I asked a favor of you but I don’t want o you to feel that your life was only saved because someone had use of you. I saved you because you are a person that deserves to live.”

 

Crowe didn’t say anything for several minutes as they walked. Aera figure she was thinking over her decision so when they reached the gates of Insomnia the woman stopped her.

 

“You really don’t want to just use me?”

 

“I know what it feels like to be used. I wouldn’t dare do that to another person. Help if you wish to but only if you really want to,” Aera smiled gently at the woman hoping that Crowe would make a choice that was her own.

 

They stood in front of the gate and the guards watched them without moving. Until they approached closer the men wouldn’t interact with them.

 

Crowe stared at the gate then looked at Aera, her choice finally made, “Let me do all the talking and stay close.”

 

Aera nodded and quickly moved closer to the woman as they met up with the guards.

 

Aera was happy that she was on the right path finally but there was an ominous feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. Coming to Insomnia would change everything and she wasn’t sure how or why.

 

\-----

  
  



End file.
